


烂俗童话 Good Ol’ Fairy Tales

by Cunana



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2579468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunana/pseuds/Cunana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>关于那个老问题：杰森要如何在虚幻和现实中选择。</p>
            </blockquote>





	烂俗童话 Good Ol’ Fairy Tales

Part 1 Little Red Hood 小红桶

影子一个接一个从发光的符咒中浮现，从森冷的荧光中裂出，悬停在空中，火焰般起伏波动着。  
“你们能来到这里，说明他是你们每一个人心中非常在乎的人。”女魔法师说，仿佛面对满堂观众一般优雅地倾身，向光影构成的一个个虚幻的人型做出一个邀请的手势，“那么，让我们开始吧。”  
\---  
芭芭拉姐姐今天给杰森准备了整整一盘子法棍。这可是前所未有的。他踮起脚尖，试图把盘子里那根粗心大意横放在最顶上的法棍拖下来，但是他的手指还没碰到那坚实的表皮，他的头顶就被不轻不重地拍了一下。  
芭芭拉把他的手拽了回来，接着开始把法棍一根一根地往野餐篮里摆。杰森眼巴巴地看着她一根一根地填满了整个午餐篮，然后在空隙里塞进一瓶自己的做的果酱。芭芭拉看了他一眼，叹了口气，往他缺了手柄的旧茶杯里倒了半杯烧好的热茶，然后递给他两块放在小碟子里的方糖。  
“蝙蝠外公（Grandpa Bat）的背断了，只能躺在床上。”芭芭拉说，把沉甸甸的篮子从桌子上提了下来，“你该去看望他。喝完这杯茶，你就出发吧。戴上我新给你做的那个红头盔。”  
“啊，我喜欢那个头盔。”杰森说，大口地喝着茶，然后用袖口抹了抹嘴，“戴上它之后大家都怕我。他们还叫我小红桶（Little Red Hood）呢。”  
“好孩子。”芭芭拉称赞道，替杰森把头盔戴上，把篮子跨在他的臂弯里，“蝙蝠外公家很远，路上小心，小红桶。森林里有很多危险，千万不要贪玩。”  
“好啦好啦。”杰森从椅子上跳下来，和芭芭拉姐姐挥了挥手，就跑出门去。芭芭拉在他身后喊着，“路上不许偷吃法棍！”  
杰森把这一句当做没听见，欢快地跑远了。这是他第一次自己去蝙蝠外公家，对一切都感到很新鲜。他一路上恐吓小松鼠，踩扁毒蘑菇，用法棍碎屑喂小溪里的鱼，还被一只雄鹿追得爬上了树，因为他在它站着打瞌睡的时候猛踢了一下它的屁股。  
能有什么危险呢。杰森想，芭芭拉姐姐真是担心过头了。这个美丽的森林里最大的危害明明是小红桶他自己呀。  
杰森一边走，一边专心致志地啃着法棍，突然，一个影子从他前面的大松树上倒吊下来，停在了他的面前。  
“可爱的小男孩，你要去哪儿呀？”倒吊下来的男人笑眯眯地问道，他穿着紧身衣，头发因为重力的缘故直直地垂下来，脸上还戴着个多米诺面具，看上去蠢兮兮的。  
“哇啊！”杰森叫道，向后退了一步，挥舞着法棍试图吓退那个来路不明的东西，“你是什么东西！”  
“我是大夜翅（Big Bad Nightwing）啊。”男人回答道，“我是这片布鲁德海文森林的守护神，你没有听说过我吗？”  
“芭芭拉姐姐说你是个喜欢勾引良家妇女的小白脸。”小红桶如实地回答道。“好了好了，快让开，我要去蝙蝠外公家里给他送法棍。”  
“喔喔喔，芭芭拉竟然这么说我。”大夜翅做作地说，用一只手捧住了脸，“我好难过啊。”  
小红桶看这个神经兮兮的保护神没有让开的意思，于是绕过他，继续向前走去。他才走了几步，大夜翅又从上方吊下来，正好挡在了他的面前。  
“你还没告诉我你的名字呢。”大夜翅依然笑眯眯地说，“我也认识蝙蝠外公，我怎么没见过你呀。”  
“我叫杰森，是在偷蝙蝠外公的车轮子的时候被他捡回家的。”杰森半信半疑地打量着大夜翅，“你呢？你怎么认识蝙蝠外公的？”  
“秘密。”大夜翅伸了个懒腰， 从树上跳了下来，他的紧身衣亮闪闪的，在胸口那里开了一个V型的大口，露出光滑的胸膛，看上去有些惨不忍睹。“偷轮子？说真的吗？果然是蝙蝠外公的做事风格呀。”  
小红桶有点不高兴。他本以为自己是蝙蝠外公唯一带回家的小男孩。但是这个大夜翅看起来和蝙蝠外公很熟的样子，看来他也去过外公的秘密基地。这让他生出了一股不甘的念头，他想证明自己比大夜翅更好，更值得外公喜欢。但是……他低头看了看野餐篮，里面只剩下一半的法棍了。  
“我陪你一起去蝙蝠外公家吧。”大夜翅友善地提议道。“这个森林里有很多可怕的坏人，你一个人很危险的。”  
“不要。”小红桶赌气地说，“我一个人就能搞定，你不要挡着我的路就好！”  
大夜翅叹了口气，向上跃去，消失在了茂密葱绿的树叶间。  
小红桶开始继续自己的旅程。他走到一处悬崖边，看到靠近悬崖的陡壁上长着一株美丽的花。如果把这朵花带给蝙蝠外公，他该多高兴啊，说不定就允许我用蝙蝠电脑玩游戏了。小红桶想，把野餐篮放到了地上，卷起袖子，趴在悬崖边去够那朵花。  
就在他即将碰到那朵花的时候，不远处突然传来了一阵疯狂的大笑声。小红桶吓得双腿一抖，就向着悬崖的方向滑去，眼看着就要掉下去了。他吓得闭上了眼睛，两只脚乱蹬着，头盔在石头上重重地磕了一下——就在这时，一只手抓住了他的脚踝，把他提了回去，重重地放在了地上。  
小红桶睁开眼睛，看到了一个黄色和蓝色交错的身影，原来是大夜翅。大夜翅笑嘻嘻地看着他，双手插着腰，一只脚踩着小红桶的腰防止他继续往下滑。“你疯了吗！”大夜翅训斥道，但是脸上却带着轻松的笑意，仿佛这一切只是一个好玩的游戏，“要不是我，你可就掉下去了！”  
“这不是我的问题！”小红桶辩解道，“有人在我身后狂笑，把我吓了一跳。”  
“啊，那是臭名昭著的小丑。”大夜翅的表情总算严肃了起来，“他是这一代最危险的疯子。看来他就在这附近，你绝对不能一个人走了，让我保护你吧。”  
“我说了，我不需要你帮忙！”小红桶生气地弹起身，踢中大夜翅的腿，让他跌了个跟头。他居高临下地看着倒在地上的大夜翅，说：“你不要来妨碍我就好！”  
小红桶拿起野餐篮，继续向着蝙蝠外公家走去。走着走着，他来到了一片荒凉的地方。这里所有的树都光秃秃的，地上布满灰色的沙土和鲜红的野花，灰黑色的树干像无数利爪刺向天空。这也许就是芭芭拉姐姐说过的，满是疯子和鬼魂的阿克汉姆森林。他知道这应该不是去蝙蝠外公家的路，但是好奇心驱使他继续向前走去。在这片奇怪的灰色树林里刚走了不远，他就遇到了一个面色阴沉的樵夫，他的半边脸很英俊，另外半边脸却像个魔鬼。樵夫看到小红桶，便举起斧头开始追他，仿佛他是个肥嫩的羔羊。  
小红桶慌不择路地逃跑着，向着原路返回，渐渐跑回了原本绿色的森林里。但是双面樵夫在他身后紧追不舍，他不得不把野餐篮丢进了灌木丛里，然后爬上了一棵大树。双面樵夫举着斧头，片刻之后出现在了他藏身的树下，四处张望着，试图找到他。小红桶吓得浑身僵硬，一动也不敢动。双面樵夫从口袋里掏出一枚硬币，喃喃自语道，“如果是人头，我就砍掉这棵树，如果不是，我就回去。”  
他抛起了硬币，那个亮闪闪的圆金属片在空中旋转着，却落进了灌木丛里。那正是他藏野餐篮的那个灌木丛！双面樵夫把头探进茂盛的灌木间，搜寻着自己的硬币，接着，小红桶最担心的事情发生了——双面樵夫提着小红桶的野餐篮站起了身。樵夫发出了可怕的怪笑声，他那怪物般的半张脸对着小红桶的方向，狰狞的嘴角微微向上扬起，失去眼皮的圆形的眼球似乎正直直地看向小红桶。这个怪物知道了他的藏身之处！小红桶几乎尖叫起来。  
就在这时，一只手捂住了他的嘴。  
“嘘，小红桶。”大夜翅的声音在他耳边轻轻的说，“不要动，不要发声。”  
接着大夜翅松开了手，后退一步，向旁边的一棵树上跳去。树枝猛地弹动起来，弄出了巨大的动静。小红桶吓得抱紧了脚下的树枝。他看着大夜翅像只松鼠一样轻盈地在树枝上跳来跳去，空中飞人一样从这里荡到那里，带出一条波动的轨迹。双面樵夫丢下了野餐篮，追逐着那条轨迹向远处跑去，渐渐地消失在了森林里。  
小红桶等待了一会儿，直到所有的动静都消失了，欢快的鸟鸣和昆虫振翅的声音重新响起。他又等了一会儿，然后决定爬下去，赶快逃离这个地方。但是他的掌心全是汗水，腿也在打颤，往下爬的第一步就打了个滑，掉了下去。  
他的手被抓住了。小红桶向上看去，大夜翅笑眯眯地蹲在树干上看着他。  
“别担心，我总会抓住你的。”大夜翅雀跃地说，“我不会让你掉下去的。”  
小红桶沉默不语地爬下树，捡起自己的野餐篮，然后站在原地，看着大夜翅像是一片羽毛一样飘忽地落地。他低着头，细声细气地说了一句“谢谢。”  
“没关系。”大夜翅说，亲热地拍拍他的肩膀，“我们是兄弟嘛。”  
“但是我还是要自己走去蝙蝠外公家。”小红桶坚定地说。  
“好吧。”大夜翅叹了口气，“真是个倔强的臭小子。”他再次消失在了茂密葱绿的叶子间。  
小红桶再也不敢调皮，小心谨慎地走完了剩下的路，来到了蝙蝠外公的门前。他熟门熟路地推开门，走进房子里，把野餐篮放下，然后来到了蝙蝠外公的卧室。床上的被子里隆起一个人形，小红桶对着那个人形说道：“蝙蝠外公，蝙蝠外公！快起床，我来给你送好吃的法棍了！”  
“哦，你总算来了，小红桶！”蝙蝠外公说。他的声音怪怪的，好像是刻意装出沙哑的样子。小红桶皱起了眉，“蝙蝠外公，你的声音好奇怪。”他说。  
“因为阿尔弗雷德今天做了黑暗料理。”蝙蝠外公回答道，那团杯子蠕动了一下，“我把嗓子吃坏了。”  
“这也太惨了。”小红桶同情地说，走近了一步，看着那团被子，“咦，蝙蝠外公，我记得你以前要更壮，更高一点的。”  
“我断背了嘛。”蝙蝠外公含糊地回答，又蠕动了一下，被子滑了下去，露出了他光裸的背部和臀部。  
小红桶皱起了眉。“蝙蝠外公。”他说，向后退了一步，然后从野餐篮里拿出了一根法棍，“你的屁股为什么这么……”  
他连句子都没说完，就挥舞着法棍向着那团被子打去。被子里裹着的人发出了惨叫，扭动着从被子里钻了出来。  
“大夜翅！”小红桶咬牙切齿地说，“果然是你！你他妈为什么会光着身子躺在蝙蝠外公的床上！蝙蝠外公呢！”  
“我怎么知道他去哪里了。”大夜翅委屈地说，揉着被打红了的屁股和胳膊，“为什么打我，我只是想和你玩一玩而已……”  
“他的背不是断了吗！”小红桶依然高举着法棍，把大夜翅吓得往床头爬去。“他早就痊愈啦，他可是蝙蝠外公啊。”大夜翅抱着被子说，“快把那个凶器放下！”  
就在这时，一个猎人装扮的人冲了进来。他戴着一顶大帽子，风衣的领子竖起，挡住了脸。他举着猎枪大叫道，“出了什么事吗！我听见有人在喊救命。”  
“没事。”大夜翅回答道。  
“有事！”小红桶回答道，“蝙蝠外公不见了，大夜翅装成是他的样子，结果被我揍了。”  
“啊，备受邻里尊敬的蝙蝠外公！”猎人怪声怪气地说道，用枪瞄准了大夜翅，“他一定是被这个面善心恶的大夜翅杀了！我就知道！穿紧身衣的都不是好人！”  
小红桶打量着大夜翅，他看上去确实有些神经兮兮的，难道他真的做出了这种可怕的事？他一路上试图跟着他，难道是为了阻止他来见蝙蝠外公，发现他的罪行？假扮成蝙蝠外公的样子，大概也是为了骗过他，掩人耳目？  
大夜翅睁大了眼睛，说不出话来。小红桶看着他，向后退了一步，又一步。  
“小红桶，快跟我逃出这里。”猎人说，抓住了小红桶的肩膀，“我不能让你也落入大夜翅的魔爪！”  
“不要！”大夜翅叫道，把一个枕头砸了过来，“小红桶，我是好人啊！”  
枕头砸中了猎人，把他的帽子撞掉了下来，露出一张惨白的脸。绿色的头发稻草一样覆盖在头顶，血红的眼睛，尖利的鼻子下面是一张狞笑着的血盆大口。  
“小丑！”大夜翅和小红桶同时叫道。小丑狂笑起来，那笑声歇斯底里地充斥了整个房间，和小红桶在悬崖边听到的一模一样。  
“哦，上帝。”冲进房间里来的管家叫道，“这个疯子为什么会跑到这里来！”  
“他一定是跟踪了小红桶。”大夜翅笃定地说，从床上跃起，不知道什么时候已经穿回了紧身衣。他拿出了自己的电击棍，摆出了战斗姿势。  
“不许动！”小丑尖叫道，把小红桶拽了过来，用枪抵住他的后背，“你们都不许动，否则这个男孩就死定了！”  
他又狂笑起来，小红桶感到枪口在自己后背上抖来抖去，不由得感到非常害怕。不过，尽管他还是个孩子，却已经经历过很多可怕的事情了。而且蝙蝠外公也教会过他很多东西，因此他依然能保持镇定。  
“你为什么要来这里，小丑？”他沉着地问道。  
“不用拖延时间了，亲爱的。”小丑可憎地怪笑着，“我喜欢小鸟——当它们死掉的时候。”  
就在这时，一个黑影从窗子里飞了进来，重重地撞开了小丑。蝙蝠外公！杰森感到自己身体里的每一滴血都燃烧起来。他最爱看蝙蝠外公打坏人。猎枪猛地开火了，在墙上打出了一个烟灰四溢的窟窿。小丑重重地摔在了地上，不甘地大叫着。杰森把猎枪踢到了一边，不由自主地发出了劫后余生的欢呼声。蝙蝠外公回头看了他一眼，接着继续回去对付那个疯子。  
最终他们把小丑重新流放回了阿克汉姆森林的迷宫里。  
“今天真是我度过的最美好的一天。”杰森说，从野餐篮里拿出一根法棍，递给蝙蝠外公。他们坐在小屋后的草地上，阳光灿烂，小溪静静地从石头上淌过，瓢虫嗡鸣着从细长的叶片上腾空飞起。  
大夜翅摸了摸小红桶的头。蝙蝠外公的表情还是有些刻板，但是他看上去也非常开心。  
他很少看到蝙蝠外公开心的样子。小红桶想。能和一个开心的蝙蝠外公坐在一起，旁边还有个安安静静的大夜翅，这简直像是在做梦。  
但是一个问题萦绕在他心间，让他坐立难安。  
“我总觉得这一切都发生过。”小红桶说，咬了一口法棍，“唔，嗯，蝙蝠外公，你是不是以前也把我从小丑的手里救出来过？但是我不太记得……”  
蝙蝠外公的眼睛睁大了，他的嘴角扭曲起来，似乎有什么东西猛地碎掉了。小红桶尖叫起来，整个世界缓缓地坍塌成了碎片。就像是一个梦即将醒来的时分，所有人挣扎着，试图浮出意识的水面。  
而杰森却继续向下沉去。

Part 2 Koriand'r 长发外星公主

光球猛地破碎开来，字符疯狂地倾泻进了黑暗中，接着幻影一个接一个重新浮现在了魔法符号里。  
“他在抗拒你们。”扎坦娜说，紧闭着双眼，“他的潜意识在排斥你们，同时也在排斥整个真实的世界。”  
“让我去吧。”罗伊•哈珀的幻影举起了手，“我和科丽。他总不会排斥我们。”  
\---  
“科丽安德尔，科丽安德尔！”杰森朝着天上喊道，“放下你的长发！让我爬上那火红的梯子！”（Koriand'r, Koriand'r, let down your hair, so that I may climb the scarlet stair！）  
那条火焰一般鲜艳蓬盛的发辫在良久之后终于不情不愿地垂了下来，杰森抓住发辫间绑着的钩子，一步一步往上爬去。今天科丽的心情似乎很不好，她在杰森爬上来之后狠狠瞪了他一眼，绿色的眼睛里爆出一簇火花。这大概是塔马兰的翻白眼方式。  
“你又重了。”在杰森从那扇狭小的舱门里翻进来的时候，外星公主恼火地说，“今天的午餐是什么？”  
“今天没有午餐。”杰森回答道，把头盔摘了下来，“我在路上遇到了一个逃兵还是什么的——他正准备把自己的弓拆掉煮了吃。我把我们的肉和面包都给了他。”  
“逃兵？”科丽安德尔重复道，“这个星球在打仗？”  
杰森把水倒进木桶里，然后一屁股坐在了那把失去了动力驱动所以看起来就像个藤条吊床的外星按摩椅上。  
“谁知道呢？”他说，从身旁的杂物架上抽出一条脏兮兮的布，掸了掸自己靴子上的泥土。“你只要呆在这个飞船里不要出去，就不会有事。”  
科丽沉默了一会儿，接着猛地飞进了自己的船舱里，滑动门啪嗒地被甩上了，接着因为用力过猛而向后弹开了一点，留出一条弥漫着紫色和绿色光线的细缝。  
“公主？”杰森叹了口气，“科丽？”  
没有回音。  
塔马兰星人。杰森想，你永远搞不懂他们在想什么。  
科丽是和这艘飞船一起出现的。她宣称自己是塔马兰星球的公主，王位的第二顺位继承人——不过因为杰森只见过她一个塔马兰星人，所以这一条始终只是科丽的一面之词。科丽告诉杰森，为了求得和平，她在幼年时被作为奴隶送去了敌国——直到她获得了超能力，从奴隶贩子那里逃了出来，独自驾驶一艘飞船来到了地球。在进入地球大气层的时候，飞船的燃料耗尽，彻底失去了动力，像一颗陨石一样砸进地壳里，直接把一个湖泊蒸发成了盆地。  
而杰森原本住在那个湖泊边上。你看，这就是他为什么会认识这个外星人。  
在着陆之后不久，科丽就离开了飞船，到“地球人的聚居地”，试图“寻找帮助”——她这么解释。由于她对于这个星球一无所知，所以，显而易见的，她这一行为的后果是毁灭性的。当一个橘红色皮肤的女孩出现在镇子上，飞在空中，手上冒出火焰，大叫着某种奇怪的语言的时候，所有人都被吓坏了。治安官命令她降落，跪下，放下武器，而她完全不明白对方的意思。最终在恐惧之中，治安官向她开火了，子弹被融成了铁水，而科丽炸翻了三栋房子。杰森是在之后才听说了这一切的。他并不住在镇上，他住在森林的深处，湖泊的旁边——无主之地，远离人群。他有什么办法呢，他就是这种人。  
当科丽和治安官把对方气得半死的时候，杰森正背着他的猎枪试图钻进科丽的飞船里去。他那时候还很年轻，他有点莽撞，没错。而且他着实被吓坏了——他的房子被冲击波掀垮了，他的床飞到了一棵树上，而且当时他还躺在床上。他在接近飞船的时候着实没想太多，他只是想搞清楚这个把湖水都弄没了的金属球是什么。就在他在火星四射的驾驶舱里东瞧西望的时候，科丽怒气冲冲地回到了飞船里。你看，这就是他们第一次见面。科丽几乎把他烤熟了，而他一枪把驾驶面板炸成了碎片，飞船却阴差阳错地悬浮了起来。  
然而除了悬浮，这艘飞船似乎再也做不了其他的事情了。  
在熟悉了彼此之后，杰森和科丽很快就成了朋友。杰森的房子在飞船着陆的时候被冲击波搞成了一堆碎片，而科丽对这个星球一无所知，因此杰森住进了科丽悬浮在空中的飞船里，两个人开始了互帮互助的生活。谢天谢地，科丽的飞船里有些男人穿的衣服，杰森自己的衣服全部都和房子一起毁了。一直困扰杰森的一点是那些衣服看上去有些眼熟，非常眼熟，准确地说。但是杰森想不起来在哪里见过——似乎在一个梦里。不过他的每一丝直觉都告诉他，还是不要想起来比较好。  
不久之后，杰森在科丽的帮助下修好了飞船的自我隐蔽装置——它成了一个悬浮在空中的隐形公寓。  
现在的他们问题大概是：杰森禁止科丽到飞船以外的地方去，以免引起恐慌。而科丽已经厌烦了这样的生活。  
“等我赚到了足够的钱。”杰森对着科丽的船舱说，“等我修好这艘飞船，我们就可以自由自在地在这个星球上到处旅行了。”  
“但是现在。”他叹了口气，“现在我们只能保持低调，公主。你是镇上的通缉犯。我们不能因为你的出现而丢掉红头罩干洗店的生意，明白吗。”  
“我可以乔装打扮。”科丽的声音从门后传来。接着门猛地打开了，她戴着墨镜，盘着头发，霸气十足地飘了出来。  
“你的肤色。”杰森诚实地指出，“你没办法掩盖你的肤色。”  
“你只是在找借口而已。”科丽叫道，“肤色和眼睛根本就构不成问题——我可以飞，没有人能追上我，他们甚至发现不了我。”  
“我们已经讨论过这个问题了——你无法保证自己不被发现。”杰森苦恼地敲了敲额头，“如果你被……”  
“那你至少让我下去把你捡进飞船里！”科丽火冒三丈地打断了他，“我受够了你顺着我的头发往上爬。你越来越沉了。”  
真不敢相信她用了“捡”这个字。杰森想，老天。“你的飞船坏了，只能停在空中，而且没有绳梯——设计者完全没有考虑到其他不会飞行的种族，这不是我的问题。”杰森反驳道，“你不能出现在飞船以外的地方，科丽，很多猎人和游民会在这一代出没，他们会看到你和我在一起。”  
“总比看到你顺着一条头发消失在天上好。”科丽回道。  
杰森耸了耸肩，“我总是做奇怪的事情，他们不会在意的。”  
这次争吵基本上再次以杰森胜利而告终。  
“好吧，今天就这样吧。我明天再来看你。”杰森说，站起了身，“最近干洗店生意很忙，我这两天就住在店里了。”  
科丽不情不愿地走到了舱门边，把自己的头发放了下去。  
\---  
“你好，亲爱的床。”杰森睡眼惺忪地说，打了个哈欠，“唔，你也好，枕头。”  
哦，不对。他猛然意识到，有哪里不太对。  
“科丽！”他大吼道，“为什么我的床上他妈的有个人！”  
“那是罗伊！”科丽的声音从隔壁的船舱传来，“他在这里住了好几天了。”  
“他是那个准备吃掉自己弓的流浪汉！”杰森怒吼道，“而且我才离开了两天而已！”  
“他说对了暗号。”科丽的声音由远及近，接着她裹着一条浴巾就冲了进来，“我以为是你告诉他的？”  
“嗨公主。”躺在杰森床上的红发男人用一只胳膊撑起脑袋，懒散地冲着科丽笑了笑，“好身材。”  
“谢谢。”科丽回答道，“你也还看得过去。”  
“我真不敢相信！！！”杰森怒吼道，“我说过你要——“  
他住了嘴，而科丽看着他，罗伊也看着他，似乎在等着他的下半句话。  
好吧，他说过科丽要呆在飞船里。  
而科丽还真他妈确实呆在了飞船里！  
“你。”他指着罗伊，“你给我滚出去，或者我让科丽把你丢出去，你看着办吧。”  
“喔喔喔，别这么凶残，兄弟。”罗伊坐起身来，摆了摆手，“我和科丽是自由恋爱——”  
“什么！”  
“——我以为你不会介意的，科丽说你们还没……”  
“科丽！”  
“我想你们也没有上过床，毕竟迪克……”  
等等。杰森眨了眨眼睛，等等，刚才罗伊说了什么？迪克？迪克•格雷森？夜翼？大夜翅？  
大夜翅是见鬼的什么东西？  
他的神情一定很可怕。因为罗伊的脸色一下凝重起来，他的神情看上去就像是他刚刚杀了杰森。  
“哦，天。”罗伊说，按住了眉心，“天呐，伙计们，我很抱歉。小杰鸟，我很抱歉……”  
科丽向着他们的方向飞来，伸出双手，似乎想抓住杰森，或者是狠狠地揍罗伊一拳。但是她还没有碰到他们俩中的任何一个，飞船就剧烈地震动起来，摇晃着，和整个世界一起缓慢而无可抗拒地碎裂成了无数碎片。  
杰森被狠狠抛进了另一个梦里。

Part 3 Swan Lake 天鹅湖  
大厅里寂静无声，所有人都看向魔法师，希望她能挥挥手，用几个咒语弥补救援行动的另一次失败。然而扎坦娜沉默不语。她双手合拢，指尖相靠，紧闭着眼睛，似乎在凝神倾听着什么。  
“我想他不仅切断了自己和真实世界的联系。”红罗宾出声道，“他还在试图隔离自己潜意识对现实的倒影。他拒绝醒来，不仅是因为他没有意识真实世界的存在，他在逃避真实世界。”  
“我们的时间不多了。”蝙蝠侠说道，“让我们所有人进入魔法干扰区，扎坦娜。我们必须把杰森拉出来。”  
\---  
“我们什么时候才能有一个皇后。”罗伊•哈珀一边走，一边抱怨道。他牵着猩红的缰绳，绷紧了手臂，试图把她从干河道里遍布的砾石间引导出来。他们每走一步脚下潮湿的石块都会向旁边滚滑，猩红暴躁地嘶鸣着，抵抗着侍从牵引的力道。杰森很庆幸自己没有骑在她身上。这条路实在不适合骑马。  
“等理查德王子决定不再游戏花丛的时候。”杰森说，“如果有那么一天的话。”  
“可他还不是国王，杰。”罗伊一向不守规矩，满嘴胡话，杰森也懒得管他，“况且达米安王子也不是那么容易被说服的。”  
“他总不会杀了自己大哥的女朋友。”杰森的耐心终于耗尽了，他拍了一下罗伊的后背，“看着点猩红，她刚才看上去想把你踩死在那块石头上。”  
“她才不会呢。”罗伊满不在乎地扯了一下缰绳，猩红的头随之猛然向前，她愤怒地喷了一下鼻子。“她可喜欢我了。”  
杰森疲惫地扶住了自己的头。  
罗伊•哈珀是他从邻国秘密监狱里救出来的死刑犯。他的罪名是叛国罪——谁都明白在这个时代叛国罪只能说明这个国家的统治者对你心存不满。就算你仅仅是把酒洒在了他的地毯上，或是弄掉了他的假发。  
罗伊的情况要更复杂一些，他是个侠客——曾经是个侠客。他后来放弃了行侠仗义，以军火库的名号在两个国家的边境走私军火。他旧时的敌人出卖了他，把他送进了死刑犯监狱。  
杰森认识罗伊的导师，听说了罗伊的事情，于是他潜入邻国把罗伊救了回来。从此罗伊便做了他的侍从，替他卖命。就是这么回事。  
他们要在太阳下山前赶到下一座城市，继续寻找雷•帕莫。国王的指令。但是看上去在太阳落山之前他们是走不出这座森林了。还好在天黑透之前他们在森林的中心地带找到了一个开阔的平地，可以支起帐篷，让他们休整一夜。空地紧靠着一个淡水湖泊，湖水平静得像一面巨大的镜子，倒映着远山和树影。  
“罗伊。”杰森喊道，“把你的弓放下来，这里依然是国王的私人领地，禁猎。”  
“湖面上有几只天鹅。”罗伊拉开了弓，“我只射一只下来，今晚我们烤了它。他不会知道的。”  
“他会知道的。”杰森说，拨弄着火堆里烧的劈啪作响的木头，“然后他会把你扒光了放在火上烤。他会的。我说真的。”  
太阳的最后一丝光亮渐渐从天空中隐去，猫头鹰诡异的呜鸣声从树叶间传来。罗伊闷闷不乐地把弓背回了背上。杰森招手示意他坐过来，然后从背包里掏出了面包。“离湖水远一点。”他说，扳开面包，递给侍从一半，“天黑了。”  
“那是一只天鹅吗？离得好近。”罗伊指向他们的头顶。杰森抬起头，一个影子正在他们的斜前方盘旋着陆。“我们可以告诉国王它是自己掉在火堆上的……”罗伊压低了声音，右手不由自主地又摸向了身后的弓箭。杰森刚想让他闭嘴吃面包，就发现了那个影子的不寻常之处——它在变大。不是因为由远及近的距离变化而变大，是它的形状在改变。  
张开的双翼收拢盖住弯曲的长颈，接着影子变高，拉长，变成了一个人形。  
“哇。”罗伊惊叹道。“变形者？”  
“德雷克公爵？”杰森接着火光看清了那个人的脸，他难以置信地叫道，“提摩西•德雷克？”  
“万分感谢。”公爵干巴巴地说道，向着他们的方向走来。他身后的披风像是翎羽一般根根分明地张开，在地上扫过。“你没有让你的侍从把我做成烤鹅，红盔骑士。”  
“What the Hell。”杰森咒骂道。  
\---  
提摩西•德雷克是老德雷克公爵的儿子，国王器重的年轻贵族。不久前他继承了他老爸的爵位，成了这个国家最年轻的公爵。自然有无数年轻男女挤破了头只为见他一面，但是年轻的公爵大部分时候都不住在皇城里，而是在自己的封地里作威作福，培养和训练一个名号为泰坦的少年军团。  
曾经有一段时间，当然，不是提摩西•德雷克当公爵的那段时间——是在杰森年纪还小的时候，他曾以为德雷克公爵是一句玩笑话，而不是恰有其人。说真的，一个姓德雷克（Drake，公鸭）的公爵？说真的?他曾经真诚地以为这是某个鸡鸭贩子的诨名。  
现在好了。杰森想，德雷克公爵真的变成了一只鸟。  
“你就是德雷克公爵？”罗伊张大了嘴，“那个德雷克公爵？”  
“你有什么问题吗，随从？”公爵皱着眉，上下打量了一下罗伊，“我是不是在哪里见过……”  
“我和理查德王子参与组建了第一代少年泰坦军团，你大概看过我的雕塑或者画像，但这不是重点。”罗伊打断了提姆，语速很快地说道，“你就是那个被叫做Swan Queen的红罗宾？”  
“Beg your pardon？”提摩西沉稳地应对道。  
“姑娘们给你起的外号，因为你总是穿着那个华丽的披风。”罗伊指了指公爵的身后，“就像杰森总是戴着他那个脑残的红头盔一样。”  
杰森和公爵一起怒视着罗伊。  
这个国家迟早要完蛋。杰森想，一个没有皇后的国王，两个不靠谱的王子，一个深藏不露的傻瓜侍从，还有一个会变成天鹅的公爵。  
提摩西清了清嗓子，“让我们回归正题。”他说道，“我来见你们是因为我有一个请求……”  
“我不答应。”杰森回答道，重新坐回了篝火边，“但是反正我们也是闲着，所以你可以说说看。”  
\---  
事情是这样的。少年泰坦军团与一个从异世界穿越来的邪恶巫师发生了剧烈冲突，巫师通过诅咒把所有泰坦的成员变成了天鹅，只有在太阳下山后才能变回人形。于此同时他们还失去了所有的超能力，被困在了这片森林里。  
“我们不能离开这片湖水。”提摩西说，“当太阳的第一缕光线照亮大地的时候，我们必须回到这个湖边，否则便会有生命危险。”  
“这个巫师听起来好邪恶。”杰森评价道，“他是不是叫做伏地……”  
“他叫做夜枭。”提摩西回答，“必须让一个王子和我结婚，诅咒才会破解，我们才会变回原来的样子。”  
“什么？”杰森睁大了眼睛，接着大笑起来，“你在开玩笑，对吧？王子？”  
“后天落日之后，让迪克在皇宫里等我。”提摩西板着脸命令道，“请你们务必把话带到，我们的命运就掌握在你们手里了。”  
“这个国家终于要有一个皇后了。”罗伊满怀感动地说。  
巨大的影子从他们身边划过，篝火猛地颤抖起来，三个人警惕地站起身，做出了防守的姿势。罗伊把弓取了下来，拿在身前，而杰森把手按在了腰间的枪上。  
“是夜枭。”提摩西耳语道，“他发现你们了。”  
翅膀装的巨大黑影猛地张开，篝火像被吞噬一般熄灭了，阴寒的气息扑面而来，猫头鹰的怪叫声震耳欲聋。  
“跑！”提摩西叫道，向后退去，“不用管我们，他无法再伤害我们。”  
杰森和罗伊向着森林深处跑去，少年泰坦军团的成员从黑暗中集结到一起，阻挡住了夜枭追击的路。  
“我们去哪儿？”罗伊问道，跌跌撞撞地跑在杰森身边，“我看不见路。我把猩红系在哪儿了？”  
“我们回哥谭。”杰森狼狈地回答道，“去找个该死的王子。”  
\---  
杰森痛恨一切皇室成员。当他是个无知可悲的街头流浪儿的时候，他曾经试图去偷国王陛下的马车轮。不幸被国王陛下布鲁斯亲自抓住之后，他以为自己完蛋了。结果国王布鲁斯让他做了自己的贴身侍从。后来他因为不服管教被停了职，于是便就此离开皇宫，开始寻找自己的亲生母亲。他消失之后，国王陛下也没有费心去找过他，而是非常省时省力地换了一个侍从。大概他也从来不是一个好侍从。没有人怀念他。他的死讯传到皇宫的时候，大概也没有人为他痛哭流涕。他离开得毫无荣誉可言，他也不是作为一个英雄牺牲的。他没有纪念碑，也没有塑像，只有一个惨淡朴素的墓碑。  
直到他重新回到皇城哥谭，参加骑士选拔，成为皇家骑士的时候，所有人才意识到他没有死。这时候所有人却又开始提防着他，怕他会责怪皇室对于他的怠慢，开始责备他的行事方式，开始把他当成一个假想之敌。  
你看，这就是他为什么恨皇室成员。  
“你是说，我必须得娶提姆。”理查德王子用他那种讨人厌的柔滑语调说道，“否则他就会一辈子做一只天鹅？”  
“和他的天鹅小伙伴们一起，没错。”杰森没好气地回答道，跨立在大殿正中，双手交握在腰间，“今晚他会试图赶来皇宫接受你的求婚，然后和你结婚。你做好准备吧。”  
他和罗伊赶了一天一夜的路，终于回到了哥谭。显然今天国王陛下也没空接见任何人，尤其是红盔骑士。理查德王子托着脑袋，坐在王座上，似乎在考虑到底要不要接受这个请求。达米安王子坐在理查德王子的旁边，不屑地哼了一声。“你得娶他。”先知敲了一下理查德王子的手臂，在他耳边说，“他是这个国家最重要的人之一，我们不能没有他。”  
“可是……”理查德恋恋不舍地看了先知一眼，接着戏剧性地掩住了眼睛，叹了口气，“好吧好吧，我会娶他。这没什么大不了的，他还不会说话的时候我就抱过他呢。而且达米安也肯定会给布鲁斯生好多孙子……”  
“让一切都简化，去掉那些繁文缛节，这不是一次真的婚姻。”先知安慰道，“只是权宜之计而已。他一走进这道门，你就向他求婚，然后牧师会让你们正式结婚。魔法破除之后，我们再想办法解除你们的伴侣关系。”  
“好。”理查德看上去不那么低落了。  
“既然你们策划得这么好，那就没我什么事了。”杰森说道，“你们自己玩去吧。”  
\---  
国王陛下总算是赶了回来，来参加理查德王子的订婚仪式和婚礼。天已经黑透了，侍从点燃烛火，所有的灯都被点亮，把皇宫映照得无比辉煌。理查德王子忐忑地站在大殿中央，等待着公爵的到来。国王布鲁斯沉着脸站在他身后，似乎对一切都感到不满意。他自然不会满意，他大概想着要因为理查德王子擅自主张做出这种决定来而罚他一辈子禁足。  
而杰森幸灾乐祸地看着这一切。  
大殿的门被推开了，一个身着红色和黑色的人走了进来，翅羽状的披风在身后飘动。侍从向两边让开，所有人屏住了呼吸，牧师开始快速地念起结婚誓词。理查德王子优雅地向前走了几步，滑跪在了那个人的身前。  
“请你，”他抬起头，完美地微笑道，“嫁给我好吗？”  
“好。”那个人低声回答道。周围的人鼓起了掌，而理查德牵起他的手，两个人一起大步走到了牧师的面前。  
“你愿意和这个男人结婚吗？”牧师问道。  
“我愿意。”他们一起回答道。理查德满脸焦虑，而公爵则不紧不慢。  
“现在你可以吻你的新郎了。”牧师宣布道。  
理查德僵硬地笑了一下，转身面对自己的伴侣。他对面的男人高大而强壮。男人摘下了兜帽，露出一张阴沉而英俊的脸。“理查德。”男人说，竟然抬起手捏住了理查德王子的下巴。  
“他是夜枭！”大殿的门猛地打开了，真正的德雷克公爵正站在门口，他狼狈地大口喘着气，指着夜枭，“你们被他骗了！”  
杰森差点鼓起了掌。  
\---  
在夜枭阴谋败露的瞬间，达米安就试图向史蒂芬妮小姐求婚。因为他知道现在理查德王子已经不能再娶公爵，这个可怕的责任就要落到自己身上了，除非他立刻和公爵以外的人结婚。史蒂芬妮小姐给了他一拳，而德雷克公爵火冒三丈，几乎当着国王的面把小王子揍一顿。  
“达米安不能和你结婚。”国王布鲁斯说，“他还没有到可以结婚的法律年龄。”  
夜枭大笑起来，抓住了理查德王子的手。王子殿下看上去万念俱灰。  
“杰森•陶德。”布鲁斯说，突然转身，看向在一旁已经乐不可支了的杰森，“你愿意做我的养子吗？”  
“什么——”杰森惊怒无比地大叫道，把杯子砸在了地上。他可真没想到这招——“你现在想领养我？让我当你的王子，好让我娶你的公爵，保护你的国家？你他妈在开玩笑吗？”  
“我早就该这么做。”布鲁斯的表情深不可测，但是他的声音听起来冷静得毫不做作，这大概也算是一种真诚，“你是个好孩子，你为我付出的一切值得我这么做。”  
“当你需要我的时候，我便值得一切。你不需要我的时候，我就是你最大的耻辱。”杰森怒气冲冲地喘着气，张开双臂，“你自己不会为自己感到羞愧吗，布鲁斯。”他嘲讽道，毫无风度地抬起手，指着国王，“你和你操蛋的谎话，陛下，我他妈再也不会相信了。”  
“我很抱歉。”布鲁斯说，直视着杰森，仿佛希望能通过语言或者视线吸收掉他的怒火，让他冷静下来。 “我对一切都很抱歉，杰森，我真的很抱歉。但是你必须接受。你必须回来，回到我们身边，杰森。”  
无论他想做什么，这都奏效了。杰森感到一阵眩晕，他的脑海里划过很多画面，一些陌生的东西浮现在他的眼前，把他推上天空，把他往上拉去。而布鲁斯的手突然按在了他的肩膀上，让他的颤抖平息了下来，让他的脚重新踩在了地上。  
“你利用我。”杰森低声说，“因为你知道我爱你。我永远不会真的背叛你。你知道我想要的是什么。你笃定我不会真的对着你干，因为是你亲自把你那可笑的理论灌进了我的脑子里。我烦透了永远围着你转，布鲁斯。我想安静地一个人呆着，行吗。”  
“让我一个人呆着。”他几乎是在恳求，“你和你的家族。让我一个人呆着，求你了。”  
“你不能。”布鲁斯说，语气不容拒绝，“我不会放过你。我甚至没有给你成年礼物，你不能就这样离开。”  
杰森猛地喘息起来，空气变得厚重，他的视野里一切都摇摇欲坠，仿佛整个世界即将碎裂。但是布鲁斯按住了他，把他固定在原地，让一切都维持着即将破碎的临界状态。  
紧接着，一道隐形的墙轰然倒塌了。一整个世界从上而下向着杰森压来，他抬起头便能看到一个又一个的片段，影像，他自己，他经历过的一切。  
“好吧。”他说，向后退了一步。布鲁斯的手松开了，世界又开始摇摇欲坠。“好吧，该死的老家伙。”  
提摩西•德雷克站在他身后，表情凝重，似乎在等待着什么。  
“做我的罗宾。”杰森说，歪过头，斜嘴笑了起来。  
大地裂开一个洞，他向下坠落起来。所有的一切跟随着他向下落去，而他放松身体，等待着一次震撼人心的撞击。

 

这里的设定是蝙蝠女是卡珊德拉，毁坏者是史蒂芬妮。  
Part 4 Sleeping RedHood 睡美桶

那是一场盛大的宴会，杰森，你所能想象的最盛大的宴会。一共来了十二个仙女，当然，不是普通意义上那种挥挥魔棒让男孩女孩坠入爱河的蹩脚异教徒奶奶，你懂的。那是你认识的最强大的十二个人。你看，蝙蝠侠，夜翼，罗宾，蝙蝠女……他们都为你而来。  
最先开口的是军火库，他真是够朋友，杰森。虽然他有点傻乎乎的，但我喜欢他。  
我要献上我的礼物，军火库说，我将把友情送给杰森。  
自由。星火说，我给他自由。  
坚强。先知说。  
智慧。红罗宾说。  
信念。毁坏者说。  
斗志。蝙蝠女说。  
勇气。女猎手说。  
自信。罗宾说。  
魅力。夜翼说。  
善念。扎坦娜说。  
正义。蝙蝠侠说。

“哈！”杰森叫道，“我就猜到了他会说这个！”  
“不要打断我。”他的头盔骂道，暴躁地在空中翻了个圈。考虑到他们正在下落，这似乎也不足为奇。  
“我们还要往下落多久？”杰森问道，把手臂垫在脑后，试图寻找一个舒适的下落姿势。无数幻影从他身边划过，跟随他一起下落。一辆蝙蝠车旋转着从他身旁缓缓滑过，超过了他，接着是夜翼的短棍，先知的轮椅，罗宾制服的玻璃展示柜，一个又一个蝙蝠镖。而他的吉他正浮在他的头顶，触手可及。  
“我当年有点傻逼。”杰森指着那把吉他向自己的头盔解释道，“但是那是我遇到你之前啦，宝贝儿。”  
“闭上你的臭嘴。”头盔不屑地骂道，“你还想不想听我讲故事还是怎么的。”

就在这时，当最后一个仙女还没来得及送出他的祝福的时候，一阵怪笑传来，烛火在墙壁上打下了可怕的影子。那个可怕的疯子，小丑，出现在了所有人面前。  
我也要送出我的祝福！他说，怪笑着。杰森•陶德，听听这个吧——你会在你十五岁的时候，被一根撬棍活活打死。  
这可真是个噩耗，伙计。所有人都惊呆了。小丑的力量来源于纯粹的邪恶，因此他的力量是那么强大——邪恶总是比善良容易。所有人都知道，这个预言必将成真，而你会死去，这可是实在他妈的没办法啦。  
你总会以为一切都完蛋了，烂俗的童话故事总是这样——但是总会有人来拯救这个世界。  
女士们先生们。这时候，最后一位仙女——老阿尔弗雷德，清了清嗓子，说道。我送出我对杰森少爷的祝福——我愿他能幸运地不被那根撬棍打死，而是作为代替地，沉睡一百年。

“你讲完了？”杰森挑起眉。头盔哼了一声，摇晃了一下，大概是在点头。杰森嗤笑了一声，“这不是个故事，白痴，这个故事不仅没有开头，而且没有结局——”  
他猛地落在了地上，掉进了巨大的落叶堆里。过大的下落速度和过短的减速时间让他的每一个器官都像是被生生拉出了体外一样难受。他疑心自己现在就像一个被拍扁的香烟盒一样。  
“你才是白痴。”头盔重重地落在了杰森的肚子上，让他惨叫了起来。“你以为一个头盔真的会说话？”  
“那我是在和谁说话？”杰森问道。  
头盔再也没有回答。杰森只好把他夹在胳膊下面，沿着树叶堆旁小路向前走去。  
\---  
“你要迟到了。”达米安说。接着他用怀表砸向了杰森的头。  
“我觉得你的台词并不是这一句。”杰森接住了怀表。上面显示的时间是十点四十八分，“我想这些小暗示实在是有点过头了。”他抱怨道。  
“你的潜意识的确是个贱人。”达米安赞同道，脑袋上两只毛茸茸的长耳朵抖了抖。杰森捻了捻手指，掂量着自己是否该冒着生命危险扯一下那两个东西。达米安心有灵犀般猛地看向他，恶狠狠地把他伸出到一半的手瞪了回去。小男孩整理了一下自己的领结，接着迈步走到了前面。  
“我们要去哪儿？”杰森问道。  
“去你要去的地方。”达米安回答道，“做你必须做的事。”  
“你说的话一点意义都没有，你自己知道吧？”杰森抱怨道，“你甚至说不清我们为什么会在这个地方——”  
“我已经解释过了。”兔子达米安暴躁地踢开了一只正在路中间慢慢蠕动的大蜗牛。达米安，虐待动物，哇。杰森在心中默默惊叹了一下。这小子真的处在极端情绪中。“你的队友发来求救信号，说你独自一人进入了一片魔法控制的领域，然后再也没有出来。因此我们找来了扎坦娜，试图搞明白在你身上发生了什么。”  
“我也许只是迷路了。”杰森说。  
“不，你彻底失去了意识。”达米安说，蹦蹦跳跳地向前走去。他这样看起来就像只兔子。但他自己大概没意识到这一点，而杰森不准备提醒他。“你处在魔法力量的中心，扎坦娜和定位系统都可以确定这一点。但是你像是睡着一样毫无动静，也无法被叫醒。普通人走进那种地方大概会瞬间变成疯子，或者脑死亡，但是你没有。扎坦娜说你进入了一个由自己潜意识创造出的境界，一个被称为混沌界的地方。这可能和你接触过拉萨路之池有关。”  
“你是说我变成了植物人。”杰森说，挑起了眉，“用科学的语言来说？”  
“如果我们不能够把你从你疯狂的意识深处拉出来，没错。”达米安回答道，“你会一直向下陷去，直到再也无法醒来。”  
他们陷入了短暂的沉默。路的左边是一片金色的麦田，阳光灿烂。而右边则是绵延向两边的悬崖，深渊里雾气弥漫。  
“醒过来！”路边的稻草人突然抬起头叫道，四肢摆动着，似乎想从木架子上挣脱下来，“醒过来！臭小子！否则你会一辈子活在恐惧中——”  
“哦，闭嘴。”杰森说，用达米安的怀表塞住了稻草人的嘴。  
“为什么我还没醒来？”杰森问道，“我觉得我已经足够清醒了。”  
“你醒了。”达米安说，“但是你没有醒。”  
“你的话依然一点意义也没有，你知道吧？”杰森叹了口气。  
“我们已经尽力了。”达米安低声说，“我们所有的人。我们通过扎坦娜的联系进入了你的意识世界，你创造出来的梦境里。我们一直在尝试，在失败。因为你抵触所有人，你不愿醒来。”  
哦，这一定让他难受极了。杰森看着达米安。被一个植物人一次一次打败的感觉，这对于一个自命不凡的臭小子来说大概很难接受。更别提他一直是达米安心中的次等品。  
“我很高兴。”杰森说，挠了挠头，“我是说，你们能来——你能来帮我。这很酷，你知道的。”天呐，他刚才夸了达米安酷。  
“不用谢。”达米安低着头说，杰森几乎怀疑他是在害羞，这让他想大笑起来，或者摸一摸男孩的头。但是达米安很快继续了刚才的话题，那种奇妙的感觉转瞬即逝。“在上一个梦境的最后你记起了我们。你甚至让德雷克做你的罗宾，我们都看到了真实世界冲破你的幻想席卷而来。但是为什么我们还是在你的梦境里？”  
“因为他还没有实现他的心愿。”一个声音说。他们的眼前突然出现了一蓬雾气，接着蓝色的光影透过雾气渗透过来，迪克摆着一个颇为做作的躺姿出现在了空中。他穿着他那套蓝黑色的制服，但是脑袋上多出了两只猫耳朵，屁股上还有一条尾巴在摇摆。  
“你对格雷森的幻想颇为下流。”达米安皱着眉，“我以为这种主题通常出现在脱衣舞或者情趣性爱上。”  
“我可以对你说同样的话，达米安。”迪克回敬道，“小兔兔？你比我好不到哪去。”  
“至少我没嫁给夜枭。”达米安冷酷地说道，“陶德的梦境对你格外残忍，格雷森。”迪克睁圆了眼睛，看上去想扑过来掐死杰森。但是达米安毛茸茸的短尾巴很快吸引走了他的注意力，他扑向了达米安，两个人滚成一团。  
好吧好吧，柴郡猫迪克和兔子达米安。杰森揉了揉眉心，他可怕的潜意识。希望布鲁斯没有变成红桃皇后或者其他的什么。他可接受不了穿及地长裙和胸衣的布鲁斯。  
“我没有什么心愿好实现。”杰森说。  
“不，你有。”他的头盔突然又开口了，“你有，伙计。这就是为什么你还在这里，因为有些事情，离开了这里你便再也无法做到了。”  
“你的头盔说的对。”迪克赞赏道，放开达米安，像是空气一样轻盈地滑行而来，拍了拍杰森头盔。“只要走到棋盘的最后一格，就可以实现你的一切愿望，杰森。这是游戏规则。”  
“我们还有多远？”杰森问道。  
“这是你的梦，杰森。”迪克向后飘去，裂开嘴笑道，“你知道什么时候该做什么。”伴随着噼啪一声轻微的爆炸，他消失在了空气中。  
“我恨这一点。”达米安嘟囔道，“我们必须按照你神经兮兮的剧本来演。否则你就会把我们排挤出自己的意识，好向我们是病原体一样。”  
“你说的没错，对于他来说，我们就是病原体。”一个声音从他们的头顶传来。杰森抬起头，戴着顶礼帽的罗伊向他挥了挥手，星火正拉着他的另一只手，她的头上有两只橘红色的兔耳朵。三月兔和疯帽子，很好。他们悬浮在空中，逆着阳光，像是来自仙境的使者。  
“我们捎你一程？”罗伊伸出了手。  
\---  
“你要明白你会遇到什么。”布鲁斯说，“当一个士兵走道棋盘的最后一格，他便会改变。他可以选择变为骑士，主教，城堡，还是皇后。”  
“我明白象棋的规则，布鲁斯。”杰森挥了挥手，“别挡着我的路，行吗，劳驾你。”  
“你不明白。”布鲁斯依然站在他的正前方，像一块巨大的黑色石头，从土地里长出，每一条边都嶙峋而尖锐。“重要的不是规则，而是选择。选择权在你自己手中，杰森。”  
他看起来无比巨大。头戴着黑色钢索般的皇冠，披风绵延在地面上，圈出一个黑色的泥沼。  
“没错，所以这是我的事。”杰森觉得自己的耐心即将被耗尽，“和你有什么关系？”  
“你想听故事吗？”他的头盔突然开口道。“关于你怎么被撬棍打死的故事？”  
“很抱歉我不想听，但是还是谢谢。”杰森没好气地对自己的头盔说。  
“十五岁那年，你被一根撬棍砸中了脑袋。”头盔自顾自地说着，“然后睡了过去。就像是阿尔弗雷德预言的那样。你睡了过去，静止在了你的十五岁，而世界还在继续前行。没有人等你，杰森。这不是那个烂俗的童话，这是你的故事。”  
没有人等你。在他们的心中你死了，彻底地死了。他们给你建了墓碑，哀悼你，然后把你埋葬。你很快被这个世界遗忘了。因为世界活在变化里。你却一成不变，永远都是那个可怜的，再也醒不过来的男孩。他们甚至说你是自作自受，说你不听话，去了不该去的地方，否则那根撬棍怎么会穿过重重保护自己落到你的头上。他们根本忘了你只是一个孩子，该被惩罚是邪恶，而不是叛逆。你保护了他们，你是英雄，然而却被当成一个耻辱埋葬。  
甚至没有人为你复仇。因为死人永远不会比活人更重要，这是谁都明白的道理。因为他们都觉得自己比你更重要，因为你死了。因为他们无法在违背了自己的规则之后继续若无其事活下去。他们把世界的正义当做筹码，恳求你理解。然而他们依然不愿屈尊降贵就算是那么一次。他们说这太容易。  
借口。他的头盔低语道，你知道这是借口。每个人都该为自己而活，所以你不会责怪他们——不会责怪得太厉害。但是你也不会再按照他们的规矩做事。你也要为自己而活。  
当你醒来的时候，他们会说你疯了，会说你被那根撬棍砸坏了脑子，会说你再也不是朋友，你变了。  
借口。他的头盔冷笑道，你知道这是借口。他们只是无法接受改变。世界活在变化里，而人却习惯墨守陈规。  
为自己而活，杰森。为你自己。  
“它是你潜意识的一部分，你知道的，对吧。”布鲁斯说，“你其实是在自言自语。”  
“那又如何。”杰森抬起手，戴上了头盔。“至少它说的都是些实话。”  
他向前走去，径直地穿过布鲁斯，仿佛他只是一个幻影。他踏上了棋盘的最后一格，强光笼罩了世界，所有的一切色彩都渐渐退去，只留下了惨白无垠的空间，他和布鲁斯相对而立。  
“你的选择是什么？”布鲁斯问道，他的声音在空中回响，震荡，仿佛想用一种压倒性的权威震慑杰森。  
“我拒绝选择。”杰森回答，“因为这是个非常不公平的游戏。”  
布鲁斯的表情有些古怪。他平视着杰森，紧皱眉头，不像刚才那么庞大，而像是个穿着紧身衣的普通人。  
“你看，布鲁斯。”杰森说，耸了耸肩，“当你说我可以选择一切的时候，我确实动心了。我可以选择重新当回罗宾，对吧。我可以在我的梦境里永远做那个神奇小子。我会长大，会活下去，会在蝙蝠侠的教导下成为一个真正的英雄。这是我在真实世界里缺失的一切。”  
“你可以。”布鲁斯说，声音低哑，但是柔和。  
“我还可以选择做夜翼。”杰森说，“我也不是没做过夜翼。只是迪克对此不太高兴而已。我也没那么在乎他的想法。总之，我的选择很多。我可以成为我想成为的一切，在这个梦里。”  
布鲁斯沉默不语。  
“但是。”杰森说，“但是，我他妈的不可以选择做蝙蝠侠，对吧。因为这是游戏规则。因为象棋里只能有一个国王。因为士兵永远不能成为国王。因为发号施令的永远只能是你，你才是老大，你才是掌控一切的人。你不可能让我做国王。你不会听我的。”  
“去你他妈的规则。”杰森叫道，向前倾身，鼻尖几乎和布鲁斯撞在一起，“你知道我这些年来明白了什么吗——去你的规则，去你的道德，布鲁斯。”  
“我没必要听你的。”他说，“我有自己的行事准则。我受够了为你卖命，被你责备，做你的耻辱——布鲁斯，该从这个梦里醒来的是你。我为自己而活，你，别挡我的道。”  
杰森拔出了枪，指向了自己的太阳穴。  
“这是你的潜意识，你知道的，杰森。”布鲁斯说，没有阻拦他，“你如果想当蝙蝠侠，我无法阻止你。”  
“但是你永远会在那里。”杰森说，凝视着布鲁斯的眼睛，“你不仅仅是活在自己的世界里，布鲁斯，还有我的。”  
他们相对静立了片刻。  
最终布鲁斯点了点头，面无表情，“这就是你的选择。”  
“这就是我的选择。”杰森说，如释重负地微笑起来。尽管他知道布鲁斯看不到他的表情。  
“我选择不选择。”他说，扣动了扳机。子弹击穿了头盔，他向后倒去，一直向后。白光包裹了一切。  
在最后一刻，他看到布鲁斯的嘴角微微动了动。那也许是一个微笑，也许只是他的幻觉。  
“醒来。”他的头盔欢乐地大叫道，“醒来。”  
\---  
“小杰鸟！”罗伊的声音传来，他在通话器那头大喊大叫，“你醒了吗？“  
杰森呻吟了一声，睁开了眼睛。他看到斑斓的色彩，扭曲的星空，以及蔓延到天际的紫色草地。  
“杰森！”科丽说，“你还好吗？”  
更多的声音蜂拥而来，迪克和达米安似乎还在为了尾巴的事情争执不休。布鲁斯和提姆在小声交流着什么。“静一静。”芭芭拉的声音背景里劝说道，“你们吵得符咒都暗了。”  
“杰森少爷，欢迎醒来。”阿尔弗雷德不紧不慢地说，依然是那副老绅士的派头，“要我说，您的潜意识真是精彩绝伦。”  
“嗨，睡美人。”史蒂芬妮欢乐地叫道。  
而扎坦娜的声音在杰森的脑海里回荡，“你有什么问题要问吗，杰森？”  
“谁他妈的吻醒了我。”杰森说，声音沙哑得像是几天没有喝水。他虚弱地大笑了起来。

END.


End file.
